Yusuke is not dead?
by lenlenxyz95
Summary: One day Yusuke was walking around town when he was stopped by a gang from a different middle school. He tried to escape them but did not notice a car coming towards his way...Rated T for violence and one bad word


**Yusuke is not dead! **

_Based on the anime: Yu Yu Hakusho_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

One day I was walking down the street and was stopped by this gang from another middle school. _Probably one of those bastards from down the street._ I thought to myself. I raised an eyebrow at them and growled because I was not expecting this. I rolled up my sleeves and cracked my neck, and got ready to fight them. I was a scrawny guy, but I was sure a good fighter.

The three guys snarled at me and tried the main leader walked up to me. He was a couple of feet taller than me, and had muscular arms. Sure he looked tough, but was he a good fighter? The other two sticks behind me were sneering at me but when I looked them, they kind of looked familiar to me, as if I've fight them before…

The main leader said, "So you're Yusuke huh? Ha. You're a scrawny looking kid." He looked back at his accomplices. "How could you two wimps lose to this dude?"

The one with a bandage on his arm said, "Uh well we thought that…"

The main leader scoffed and said, "Thought? Please, I could knock him out in a heart beat."  
"Um, I don't know about that…"  
"If you two chicken butts are going to be cowards you guys could just leave right now." He turned to face me and said, "You remember those two, you little scrawny boy."  
I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to remember what he was talking about. Then, I remembered his two scrawny buddies who were standing in front of the arcade place when I exited the building. They were leaning against the wall when I accidentally bumped into one of them, probably the one with the bandage on his arm.

He walked up to me and said, "Hey watch we're your going kid!"

The other dude walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar and said, "Yeah, watch where you're going next time!" All of sudden he punched me in the stomach and I fell down on the floor.

I got up and kicked the guy in the shin and did my super powerful punch at his friend. I won the fight, like always.

The main leader grabbed me by the neck and snarled at me. "What are you staring at punk? Let's get this fight started already!" He punched me in the face hard, and when I licked my lips I tasted blood. The other guy kicked me in the knee and lost my balance and knelt down on the floor.

I looked up at him and grabbed him by his arms and flipped him over, then I brought one of my legs backward to kick the guy between his legs and he groaned and fell to the ground. Then, I punched the second guy in the stomach and finally made a run for it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" shouted the main leader. "I'm not done with you yet you little coward!" I looked back and I saw that he was running towards me.

There was a street ahead of me, and I started to sprint towards it.

"Hey Yusuke!" I turned around and saw Keiko standing by the rail.

I looked at her and said, "Hey Keiko, in a rush so I'll talk to you later!"

She looked confused and then saw the guys running towards me. I gasped and started running towards the other side of the street but it was too late, the light turned green and there was a car headed towards me. I couldn't move my legs, I was just standing there. The car was so close to me, but all of a sudden I was on the sidewalk. I heard a thump and a car screeching against the floor. I turned around and saw Keiko lying on the floor. She was neither moving nor breathing.

My eyes widened as I saw her lying there. "K-k-keiko?" I said. I crawled towards her because my legs were numb.

I turned her over and placed her head gently on my lap, and saw that her head was bleeding a lot.

Her eyes fluttered open and she muttered, "Y-yusuke. I-I'm so glad you're alive. Are you okay?"

I felt tears coming out of my eyes and said, "I should be asking you that Keiko. Why did you that?"

She smiled weakly at me and said, "Because I wanted you to…"

Her eyes rolled back inside her head and her hand dropped. The tears are now starting to come rapidly and I yelled out her name, "Keiko!"

**Author's note: Hey guys, lenlenxyz95 here! I hope you enjoyed my one shot story! Please comment and tell me how you thought of it! Thaank you! :D **


End file.
